Armash
Armash '(ur. 23 r. p.u.v) '-''' jeden z głównych bohaterów Spectral. Jest to krasnoludzki wojownik pochodzący z Klanu Berserkerów w Then Jarodt, lecz później dołącza prywatnie do oddziału Seledynowych Tarcz dowodzonych przez Severina z Malverii. Wygląd Armash jak to typowy krasnolud jest niski, krępy i dobrze zbudowany. Jego oczy są koloru błękitu, zaś włosy i broda są brunatne. Ma duży nos, a na prawej ręce ma tatuaż we wzorze runy. Podczas walk nosi na sobie ciężką zbroję z brązu z wyszczerbieniami pierścieniowymi. Nosi naramienniki, gdzie jeden na lewym ramieniu jest większy i ma na sobie małe ostrze. Na głowie nosi hełm ze wzorami krasnoludzkimi runami. Kiedy nie jest w akcji ma na sobie bogate odzienie w szlacheckie romby koloru szkarłatu. Jego główną, a zarazem ulubioną bronią jest topór dwuręczny, którego nazywa "Furią". Charakter Jest bardzo impulsywny, momentami agresywnym i aroganckim krasnoludem; nie lubi często żartować, lecz kiedy jest pijany jest wyjątkowo rubaszny i żartobliwy. Pomimo częstego marudzenia, Armash ma dobre serce, a także jest wyjątkowo lojalny dla przyjaciół. Z przyjaciół najbardziej szanuje Severina, bo według niego, mają podobne upodobania, a Severin jest wyjątkowo odważny i oddany sprawie, tak jak krasnolud. Z Farihj i Nathanielem często widać wobec niego niemiłe odniesienie, lecz to tylko złudzenie. Farihj szanuje za jej styl, zaś Nathaniela początkowo nie lubił, lecz z czasem zostali przyjaciółmi (mimo że Nathaniel czasami śmieje się z niego nazywając go od "Krasnali" czy "Karzełków"). Przejawia wyjątkowo picie różnorakich alkoholi. Historia Armash urodził się 23 lat p.u.v. w rodzinie Klanu Berserkerów w krasnoludzkim mieście Then Jarodt. Jego ojcem był Taran, który wykazał się potężną odwagą i sam jeden zabił 20 mrocznych elfickich kapłanek gdzie upadł ich Sanktuarium Węża. W wieku 10 lat Armash zaczął szkolenie na berserkera i jego głównym zainteresowaniem bronią zostały dwuręczne topory. Szkolił się szybko i został bardzo zdolnym wojownikiem, lecz - ku rozczarowaniu ojca - nie udało mu się ukończyć Etapu Gniewu, gdyż jego gniew, używana przez berserkerów, była zbyt słaba, dlatego nie został dziedzicem Klanu. Podczas Wojny w Varithon (roku 0) jego klan walczył w obronie przez Plagą, jednak pomimo sukcesu obrony miasta, straty w klanie były ogromne. Ze 100 członków ostało tylko 4: Armash, Taran, Janod i Rashka. Ojciec zaczął odbudowywać swój klan, lecz Armash wskutem nieznanej sprzeczki z Ojcem, opuścił miasto i przez miesiąc podróżował przez różne krainy. 5 roku u.v. wyruszył do miasta Deliday w hrabstwie Liden gdzie zamierzał pracować jako najemnik na usługach pewnego ugrupowania przestępczego, lecz ci nie chciał mieć w swojej bandzie krasnoluda. Kiedy wieczorem tego dnia upity piwem przemierzał okolice miasta, gdy nagle zaatakowali go bandyci. Żądali pieniędzy, a gdy Krasnolud odmówił, bandyci zaatakowali. Nie miałby szans, gdyby nie reakcja Coriniera - kapitana Czerwonych Tarcz. Uratował go i widząc jego zapał zaoferował dołączenie do jego oddziału. Zgodził się natychmiast i udał się z nim do spotkania oddziału. Po zapoznaniu się z członkami udali się do Cassilii. Poznał on tam 7-letniego syna Coriniera - Severina. Młody chłopak polubił krasnoluda, sam zaś Armash go darzył szacunkiem. W 12 roku kiedy Severin ukończył 14 został trenowany przez Armasha w zakresie walki, podczas gdy Coriner zwerbował w Wielkim Lesie Daos eflkę - Farihj. Ta niezbyt dobrze zaprzyjaźniła się z Armashem, ale wzajemnie się wspierali. Kilka miesięcy później oddział Corinera wsparł wraz z Wyzwolicielem Gerandem miasto Sheridnar przeciwko atakowi plagi. Armashowi wraz z Farihj przypadła ochrona Severina, kiedy oni przebywali na jednej z baszt. Wówczas Severin zobaczył jak Czerwone Tarcze zostali brutalnie pokonani przez Kosztusze, a z ostatnich ocalałych pozostał tylko Coriner. Armashowi i Farihj nie udało się utrzymać Severina, gdy ten zbiegł z baszty i pędził prosto do swojego ojca walczącego z przeżytym ostatnio Kostuszem. Coriner jednak poległ na oczach syna, a z gniewu jego Severin wziął swój miecz i fatalnie cisnął w serce nieumarłego zabójcy, przez co eksplodował. Krasnolud i elfka wzięli siłą pokrytego łzami Severina i uciekli z miasta, które natychmiast zostało podbite. Obydwoje pocieszali Severina, obserwując upadek miasta. Potem wyruszyli do Stolicy. Przez cztery lata Armash szkolił zdeterminowanego chłopaka, zas Farihj pomagała berserkerowi w edukacji Severina. Gdy osiągnął pełnoletność Armash pomógł mu wspólnie z Farihj odnowić Czerwone Tarcze, lecz zmienił nazwę z Czerwonych na Seledynowe prawdopodobnie by nie kojarzyła się z rzezią w Sheridnar. Oboje odmieńców stało się najważniejszymi członkami oddziału, rekrutując około 70 ich członków. ￼￼Zdolności Armash to potężny wojownik. Potrafi perfekcyjnie walczyć swoim toporem. Jego główny styl opiera się na powolnych, lecz mocnych ciosach swojej Furii, atakując najcześciej z kilkukrotnych ciosów obrotowych. Wady Do jego głównych wad należy upartość podczas walki. Oliwia do ognia oddaje fakt, że nigdy nie stosuje technik defensywnych, przez co jest dość podatny na kontrataki. Jest dodatkowo powolny i nie posiada żadnych zdolności zręcznościowych. Relacje * 'Severin -' Armash najbardziej uwielbia właśnie kapitana Seledynowych Tarcz. Gdyby nie Severin, Armash z pewnością zginąłby przez bandytów. Obaj uwielbiają dobrze się napić, obaj uwielbiają walczyć, a także obaj mają poczucie honoru i poświęcenia się dla danego celu. Pomimo podobnych cech, Severina czasami zniesmacza zachowanie krasnoludzkiego przyjaciela, kiedy ten marudzi za często. * 'Farihj -' z elficką kompanką często relacje są mieszane. Ponieważ kiedyś elfy oszukały krasnoludów (gdy ci obiecali że w zamian za pomoc w walce z Mrocznymi Elfami łuk Wysokiego Rządcy ich podbitej stolicy, elfy nie wspomógł dostatecznie i uciekły), Armash jako posłuszny i honorowy wojowników, nie przepada za kłamcami i tchórzami. Jednak z Farihj w razie poważnych sytuacji potrafi się dobrze zgrać, a nawet współczuć. A ogółem z elfką często siebie dogryzają. * 'Nathaniel -' początkowo krasnolud z nastolatkiem wzajemnie siebie nie lubili, ponieważ Armash stwierdził że zanim on przewyższy umiejętnością walki giermka, Valtus podda się kapitulacji, gdyby ujrzał jak chłopak się męczy podczas treningu. Nathaniel nie polubił go, dlatego zaczął mu dokuczać, nazywać go od krasnali, karzełków, kurdupli, czy też od podczłowieków. Były takie przypadki, gdzie Armash próbował rzucić się na niego gdy np. pokazywał jego brodę na zielono, jednak zawsze Severin i Farihj oddzielali ich od siebie. Lecz z czasem zaczął go doceniać, między innymi wtedy gdy Nathaniel został poważnie obity przez bandytów. Wtedy to Armash na własną rękę zaczął szukać sprawców. Potem w końcu sie zaprzyjaźnili, okazyjnie sobie dogryzając. * '''Taran - '''gdy Armash był jeszcze młody, Taran otaczał go niezwykłą troską jak prawdziwy ojciec, nawet gdy nie miał Szału Berserkerskiego dla własnego klanu. Zmieniło się, kiedy jego klan poważnie ucierpiał w wyniku bitwy z nieumarłymi. Armash pokłócił sie z Taranem i opuścił go, jak i miasto. Kiedy się po latach spotkali, Taran nienawidził go za to że zostawił jego rodzinę. Armashowi było przykro, lecz to ukrywał przed innymi. Zyskał szacunek, kiedy on, Severin, Farihj i Nathaniel pomogli odnaleźć zdrajcę w swoim klanie, co spowodowało pogodzenie się między Ojcem i Synem. * '''Corinier '-' Krasnolud poznając go został przez niego zwerbowany do Czerwonych Tarcz. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i ramię w ramię walczyli razem, a jego syna Severina zaczął szkolić zakresie walki. Gdy Coriner zginął Armash bardzo mocno to odczuł. ￼Ciekawostki * Armash jest prawdopodobnie wzorowany na Thorina z serii "Władcy Pierścieni" oraz "Hobbit". Świadczą o tym charakter i waleczność. Podobny jest także do Forgrimma z serii "Drakensang" i Oghrena z "Dragon Age", gdzie obaj krasnoludzi lubują się w alkoholach, walkach i zostali zhańbieni. * Próbował on wykupić tawernę "Rozśpiewanymi Trubadurami", ale mu się nie udało ze względu na brak kompetencji. Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Bohaterowie